darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 19
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Torque’s Logs Category:Robustus’s Logs 3/6/2012 05:33 PM Wayside Chapel Robustus has been overseeing the work upon the clinic for some time now, wanting to be sure it was just right before the official opening. The work is nearly completed, thankfully, and he's sent out a comm to the medics that were to join him here to see if there was anything he missed that was needed. Torque was one of the medics called, the femme making sure to lock up her shop for the day and head over. Lately she's been working less and less at the clinic in Cubicron, readying the transfer over to Robustus' building. So with her business finished she drives far outside the walls of Cubicron, heading to the surface and straight for the location mentioned in the comm. Once there Torque transforms back into her robot mode, a large grin greeting the fellow medic as she looks up at the building. "Wow... you must be pullin' some strings, Robustus. This place is looking pretty good." Robustus turns toward the first arrival and smiles to the femme, "Good cycle Torque, and yes you could say that. Pays to repair a bunch of construction mechs." he notes, "It's nearly ready, just seeing if the those that will be joining me here see anything else that we need that I have potentially forgotten." Torque nods, smirking and stepping into the building to get a peek at how it looks so far. And it's pretty nice, in her opinion. "With all these folks working here it'll look less like a clinic and more like a hospital." She chuckles softly, inspecting a few of the stations and equipment. Robustus chuckles. "This would be a small hospital then." he replies as he follows along as she explores. The building has been here a long time, but the smell of new paint and such fill the rooms as does the occasional smattering of chit chat between the construction types. Torque vent a soft cycle of air as she moves along the different rooms with Robustus, enjoying the scent of new paint and freshly sterilized equipment. "Ahh, that new clinic smell." She grins, glancing at him over her shoulder, "Oh, and before I forget, you have a paint room, right? I know this is a place of repair, but I think folks might like it if they can get some extra work done when they're all fixed." Robustus inclines his head, "Actually that will be the next room over, go take a look and see if it meets your approval." Torque nods, her pace increasing a little as she heads for the room he's talking about, the femme peeking her head in once the sliding door opens. Immediately she's beaming at the sight, walking in fully and taking in the entire room. It was nice and spacious, with separate stalls for clients to be sprayed in. There's even drains in the floor to carry off any paint when cleaning the walls and floors. "Oh wow... Robustus this looks amazing!" Robustus also made sure to get drying lamps too. "I hoped you'd like it." he intones, "There's ventilation to keep the fume smell down right here." he indicates the switch, "Which you can dial up or down as needed. I do hope the heat lamps are good enough, I managed to get the latest models. Same with the paint equipment." he moves to a counter and opens the cabinets above and below it, "Already have it stocked with basic colors. There's a color mixer for when colors need that special flair to them. Also there is this." he moves over to a drawer and opens it, pulling out a 'tattoo implement', "For finer work of course. I am not adverse to the vanity of the populace." If optics could sparkle Torque's would be doing just that right now. Even the clinic in Cubicron didn't have such nice stuff like that. She usually had to buy cheap and fix machines herself to save cash. "This really is amazing at how you've gotten all this stuff and put it together..." Her expression softens as she smiles, turning to him. "Really, Robustus.. Thank you for letting me work here." Robustus inclines his head, smiling back, "No Torque, it is I that need to thank you for accepting. I hope we will work well together for a long time." he intones softly, "Same goes for the other medics that will be joining this clinic." Torque nods, leaning back a bit against one of the stalls while digging around her subspace. She pulls out two cubes of energon, offering him one before sipping at her own. "I'm glad to be hired here though. I can definitely make enough money now to buy housing in Crystal City, what I've always wanted. I mean.. I would be there already, to be honest, but..." Her gaze turns sidelong a moment before looking back, "I haven't heard from Weaversplice in a long while, or even seen him around. So I'll just have to pay for it myself." Robustus accepts the energon and takes a sip, he hmms softly then states, "Crystal City is a beautiful place, I do not blame you for seeking a place to home within it. I worked in the hospital there for a time." he notes, moving to stand closer. Whatever the mech thinks of the association with the mysterious Weaversplice the medic keeps to himself. "I haven't had a home to call my own in far too long myself. I usually rented a room or stayed with a friend." Torque's antennas perk up a bit at him, raising a brow. "Oh? Well you'll be making plenty of cash here, so why not buy a permanent place in Crystal City, like me? ..Or!" She actually grins, not clearly showing if she's joking or not, "We could split the bill and be roommates." Robustus swallows a mouthful of energon and turns his head to regard Torque with a expression that could be qualified as surprised mixed with thoughtfulness and a bit of 'did she just hit on me'. Then a slow smirk graces his lips and he remarks, "Oh I could hear the teasing now from the other medics." his golden visor alighting to a even brighter shade of gold, "It would be easier in the long run, at least until the clinic is established." Torque gives a nod, taking a few swigs from her cube. "And who knows. If you're a good enough roommate maybe it can last longer. Would certainly leave us with more credits at the end of the day. ...And I suppose I've been a little curious about you in general. I mean, since we'll be working together and all." Robustus comes just a bit closer so that he's just barely in your personal space. "Oh? And what would you be curious about?" he asks softly. "Ask what you wish of me, I have little to hide." Torque blinks, antennas folding back a little as Robustus steps rather close. The femme glances down a moment, trying to hide a faint blush, before clearing her vocals and looking back up at him. "Well.. uhh.. I'm not exactly too sure at the moment. Err... What are your hobbies?" Really she's just trying to think on the spot, mind a little blank with him in her space. Robustus takes a sip of his energon before he answers, "Ah, well I like to sing. You may catch me doing that when things are in a lull. I'm an avid reader. Honestly I'm a bit boring really." he notes, giving a soft chuckle at his own self-representation, "How about yourself? I am led to think your painting comes from a hobby." Torque smirks, rubbing the back of her neck while trying to lean more against the stall. "That's not boring at all. Could always use a bit of music, honestly. And I guess my love of painting comes from the odd little hobby I have. I uh.. build. Mainly trinkets, sculptures, and fashionable pieces." Robustus smiles to that, nodding a bit to her, "So you are an artist at spark as well as a medic. An interesting combination." he states, moving just a hint closer to see if she'll tell him to back off or not. "What sort of music do you like?" is asked. "I'm not too picky... but something I can dance to." She smirks a little as he gets even closer, but ultimately straightens up from the wall, a hand hesitating before being placed on his chest to give a gentle push to have him take a step back. "But I'm sure we can trade likes and dislikes once we actually decide on where to stay." She downs the rest of her drink and flashes him a smile, "And when we do I'm sure it'll be a more appropriate place for you to hit on me, instead of the workplace." Robustus hmms softly, taking the hint and stepping back. "It's not a workplace.. yet." he murmurs, "But be as that may, perhaps I can leave the construction mechs alone so we can look for a place hm?" Torque allows the energy lining of the cube to dissipate and nods, "If you wanna go apartment hunting now, then I suppose we could. But aren't you waiting on the other medics to show up?" Robustus inclines his head, "Well yes, but several commed saying they simply could not make it right now. I'm sure they'll get around to it. They don't need me to sparkling sit them." he remarks. Torque chuckles softly at his last comment, smiling and holding her elbow out in a friendly manner. "Shall we go on the hunt, then?" The femme beams, antennas flicking up. Robustus finishes his cube and allows the shell to dissipate in his hand, then takes the offered elbow in a gentlemechly manner. "Let's." he replies, walking beside you as he leads the way, "Anything in particular you'd wish in a home?" is inquired. Torque hmms softly as she walks with him, thumbing her jaw in thought a moment before glancing at the mech with a smirk, "For now, let’s try and find something just big enough for us, and easy to keep up with. We'll likely be working most of the time anyway, so something inexpensive will most likely do us some good." Robustus inclines his head, "So a home with two berthing rooms. Small, quaint perhaps."